bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Junichiro Nishihara
Junichiro Nishihara (ニシハラジュニチロ, Nishihara Junichiro) is the Captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance He wears a black straw hat and a shoulder draped snow white ladies kimono over his captain's uniform, that is white as snow on the inside and he has blue eyes, with evil looking black irises. Although his haori and obi sash are cheap, his black straw hat was very expensive. He also, like most shinigami and captains alike, wears tabi with his sandals. Personality Despite is rugged, evil appearance, Junichiro is a laid back and flamboyant man, evident in his style of dress and general attitude and he is rarely seen without a smile on his lips. In his off time, he can be seen drinking sake in bars and napping. He likes to drink soda with his sake, but dislikes anything else with sake. Other times, he likes to chase after women, particularly his those in the Shinigami Woman's Society. Women will often respond by hitting him with whatever they has on hand. He would have done this also when he was a seated officer of the same division, so it shows that teasing is a part of his personality. Junichiro tends to use a more familiar speech style than most other characters. He generally refers to his fellow captains and Shinigami by their first name followed by an honorific. Junichiro is a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of a fight, though he doesn't wish to insult opponents by refusing to fight. The slightly eccentric Junichiro also seems to like making an impression on opponents. Though Junichiro tries to talk his way out of a fight, he does insist on fighting when the situation is grave, as seen in his battle with his own zanpakuto spirit in the Zanpakuto Escapement arc. He is also one of the most proficient combatants in Soul Society, and maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle, much like his best friend Mokin Kurushimi. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child, the same goes for women. He always maintains a semblance of respect for his opponent and is polite in combat situations and prefers to fight one on one. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While in battle he is in unison with his zanpakuto, their abilities compliment each other as they work phenomenally well together. While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Kyōraku is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. He is a highly adaptable combatant as his two swords have allowed him to become ambidextrous, meaning that he is able to switch hands between the two swords. Junichiro also swings with more strength in his right hand then his left. However, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, much to the surprise of his opponent. Junichiro maintains that he only uses one of his his katana in situations where using both his katana is too difficult. He claims that he does not use them together on a regular basis. The best example of Junichiro's prowess is shown from his ability to fight on even grounds with his own zanpakuto spirit, with only his sealed Zanpakutō while other captain-level Shinigami have been seen requiring at least their Shikai. Junichiro's fighting style involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. Flash Steps Master: He is masterful in the art of Flash Steps as a captain. He notably makes a massive leap in Flash Steps within mere moments to remove a fallen comrade from the battlefield and return almost instantly, commended even by Hiromasa prior to battle. Junichiro's skill is proficient enough for him to effortlessly dodge his zanpakuto's attacks without mussing his hat or Kimono. Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite his laid back attitude, Junichiro has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man. According to Hiromasa, even when he was younger Junichiro has always had an eye for seeing the truth character of anyone he meets. Junichiro easily saw through Ryan's attempt to hide being used by the Blanks. He was also one of the few people to suspect Seireitou was hiding something during the Formation of Suneku arc. In battle, Junichiro has proven to be very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns. Immense Spiritual Power: As a Captain and one of the strongest Captains in the current Gotei 13 as such Junichiro has tremendous spiritual power. He is not overwhelmed by the Spiritual Pressure of General Hiromasa as most people would be in such a situation. His seems to be so powerful that he can defeat his own zanpakuto spirit without releasing his Shikai or Bankai. Zanpakuto Rorupureingu (ロルプレイング, Role-playing Game): His Zanpakutō is unique in that it exists as two completely separate swords, existing as a katana sword pair. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, and each sports a dark-red handle. He keeps them sheathed through his waist tie at his right side; although, during battle, the swords have been shown to be placed on both sides of his sash. Like other Zanpakutō, Rorupureingu has a personality of its own. * Shikai: It is released by the phrase, "Set up the playing field." His swords both become guard-less cleaver swords, with saw-like blades. He has stated that each blade has an ability of it's own in shikai, though both abilities line up with one another. To activate the ability of a blade's shikai, he must stab the said blade into the ground. While one blade is in the ground, the other cannot use it's ability, until that is, the blade in the ground is dislodged. :Shikai Special Ability: Once he stabs his right-handed blade into the ground, both he and his opponent are transported to his inner world, where Rorupureingu has set up the playing field and the rules. Junichiro as the "Game Master" can summon minion pieces, such as Hollows and fake shinigami to serve the purpose of the game. The opponent can only win if they defeat the "game boss" before rules are broken or time is up. If the opponent wins, they get to leave the inner world, if they lose, they die. :Once he stabs his left-handed blade into the ground, he is able to make real several random games that his zanpakuto chooses, but most have a sports theme to them. :* Fusen (フセン, tag): Each fighter counts to 10 then the first one to cut the other wins. The loser receives a massive cut that will bleed profusely. :* Kakurenbo (カクレンボ, hide and seek): Both Junichiro and his opponent become blind for the duration of the technique. Whoever Junichiro decides is "it" has to count to 100, while the other hides. After counting, the person who is "it" has ten minutes to find his opponent, they win if they find the enemy, if they cannot find them, they remain blind permanently. If the opponent is found, then they are the ones that become permanently blind. :* Yakyu (ヤキュ, Baseball): A ball of reiatsu similar to cero appears, and the two opponents must used their released zanpakuto to bat it, back and forth, the loser is the one who either misses to bat the ball, or gets hit with it, resulting in a devastating explosion that can prove fatal, but will always damage whoever it hits. * Bankai: Not Yet revealed. Trivia * He was based off of two characters; Jin-e's physical appearance from Rurouni Kenshin and Shusui Koryaku personality from Bleach.